


Inspector Sayo

by Wischkaemper



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wischkaemper/pseuds/Wischkaemper
Summary: In an alternative universe where some of the girls never got a chance to join a band, Sayo found her own line of work where her sister could not get in her way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a proper representation of how the Police in Japan work. This work assumes the characters are significantly aged up and thus would react differently from their counterparts I do not wish to make the characters seem too far OOC, but keep in mind that they will be OOC for this creation.  
> Revision 1.

How long had it been since she last talked to her family? Has it been ten years? Has it been twenty years? More importantly, how much does it really matter? It had worked out so far, running away from her own past and just ignoring it.

Her past had eventually caught up with her, as cliché as it may sound, her own twin had decided to join her field of work. Sayo would say it was not a surprise, but she had hoped this day would not ever come.

Though she may always copy her, Sayo no longer cared. She had found her calling, not even Hina could take this away from her. But even then, with the dangers involved, Sayo would have to worry about her sister. Her sister simply wasn't cut out to be a police officer.

Old Sayo would have worried that Hina would outshine her. _What if she does?_ But what matters most is her safety. _Right, that's what is most important_. She fought to control her anxiety. _Does it really matter?_ So what if things go one way or the other?

For now, with brandy in hand... AleXX, imported from Ukraine, an interesting taste and much cheaper than VSOP cognac, she would sit back and relax.

At the end of the day, alone in her apartment with her one and only friend... two if you count Fauré, she could feel her worries wash away.

Pompous as it may seem to combine classical music and brandy, it is calming and as night approaches it helps her fall asleep. Who cares? So what if it is pompous?

Her morning routine was simple, coffee and an ibuprofen for breakfast while contemplating whether she'd listen to Prince today on her way to work. Hina would sometimes send her a message, mostly because she wanted to reestablish their bonds, but fortunately she had not done so today. Sayo would rather not formulate a reply first thing in the morning.

She might contemplate picking up something to eat on her way to work, but most of the time, whatever is available at the station is good enough.

Unnecessary as it may be, she drove a Toyota GR Supra, the 2.0 liter I-4 model with 255 horsepower. While hardly a necessity for her daily commute or work, driving it put a smile on her face, a difficult feat these days.

The station more or less felt like a second home to Sayo at this point, presumably because it was. The first person she expects to run into is Chisato. They had worked together for many years now, they both knew each other's routine. “Sayo-san.” She greeted her.

Sayo merely nodded at Chisato, her morning greeting may be lacking, but Chisato did not mind. On her way to her office she ran into her twin.

“Onee-chan...” Hina almost looked surprised seeing Sayo. Yet she collected herself fast enough. “Good morning.” She continued.

Maruyama Aya was with her, now this girl is someone Sayo had her doubts about at first, but as it turns out, she is a hard worker. Hina used to not understand hard work. With a bit of luck, Maruyama’s work ethic might influence her. “Morning.” Sayo muttered.

“Someone called in a sighting of a human head.” Chisato calmly informed Sayo. “By the river err, Lisa-san should have the rest of the information.”

“Sounds like a prank. Nevertheless, we have to take it seriously.” Sayo sighed. “Hina, Maruyama-san, I want you two to check up on this.”

Aya was as energetic as usual, and while it pained Sayo to see her own twin act out of character with how stiff she looked, she could not let down her own facade.

Sayo was positive that this call was nothing, but hopefully Aya’s serious nature would rub off on Hina. Maybe it really is a real human head, in which case Hina would learn not to treat this job as some kind of joke.

Chisato noticed that Sayo was rather distracted even though Hina and Aya already had left, she grabbed onto Sayo’s shoulder. “I know it’s difficult for you, but don’t let it get to your head.”

Sayo was rather annoyed by her comment. “You can repeat that once it actually interferes with my work.” She spat those words at her. Chisato knew not to take it personally, she would just have to come up with some way to help her friend.

Meanwhina and Aya were driving off to the river where the human head had been spotted.

“Mm, sounds like a prank.” Hina sighed.

“Even so, we can’t just ignore it.” Aya responded. “What if it really is a real human head? Either how, this is part of the job.” She didn’t seem too stressed out about it, something of an indicator that she was quite used to the job.

“Mm, I don’t see why onee-chan sent us out for this though.” Hina continued.

“Who else would she put on the job? For a potential murder at that.” Aya chuckled.

Hina shrugged, it didn't matter too much to her, but she felt like she'd rather do something with Sayo instead of running out on a fool's errand. Rather than making a fuss, she figured she would drop the subject.

“You’re pretty used to working with my sister, then.” Hina casually said as she peered out the passenger seat window, in these more rural parts of Japan there is plenty of nature to enjoy, but Hina does not pay too much mind to any of it and just let her mind wander.

“Mm, we've worked together for a number of years now, she's a good person you know...” Aya wasn’t quite sure how to defend Sayo.

“Oh no, I really do love her... But it’s just... All I know about her lately are things I’ve read in the news... You know? We’re supposed to be twins, but it can take me weeks to find out anything about her.” Hina sighed.

To some degree, Aya was rather numb to hearing this... She was very familiar with what Sayo had said before, but this was before she understood how much this meant to Hina...

Aya decided that she would keep the status quo.

As it were, they arrived near where Lisa had told them. A man stood near the road, seemingly looking for someone. “This ought to be him.” Aya said as she stopped near him.

The man did seem properly freaked out, just going by his reaction it was easy to tell that he seemed to think it was a real human head and not a prank. The man led them down towards the river... It was neither deep nor was the river wide, it would be easy enough to ford it.

“Down there, by the rocks.” The man pointed down the river. Aya and Hina both tried to spot what he had sighted.

Unfortunately, it really did look like there was a human head there... A human head with long black hair? Aya shuddered. “Jeez... A... Woman’s head?” Aya did seem rather unnerved.

Hina seemed stunned. “Uhm... So what do we do now?” Even though she knew what she had to do, she really wouldn’t suggest they’d go out there and pick up the damn head to inspect it.

“...We’re gonna have to check the head.” Aya said, though she seemed rather nervous.

“I’ll... I’ll do it.” Hina said as she tried to clear her mind and do her job.

Aya almost wanted to stop her, but Hina quickly went ahead to ford the river, moving towards the decapitated human head... She did have to move somewhat fast, not only was the rocks she put her feet on rather slippery, the mud between them seemed to want to pull her in. Once she reached the rock formation where the human head was stuck, she wasn’t quite sure what to do...

She had to pick it up, right? But... This was hardly an easy task, a damn human head...

Hina carefully reached down towards it, trying to empty her mind and not think too damn much about what she was going to pick up...

As her hands got closer, her heartbeat increased... Once her hands finally touched it, she felt dumbfounded, is this really what it feels like? She had never once before touched a soaked, decapitated human head before... So what sprang to mind for Hina was...

“Aya-chan...” She picked up the head. “Here, catch!”

She threw the head straight towards Aya.

Aya shrieked as the head landed near her feet.

“Whatcha getting all scared about? It’s just the head from a mannequin.” Hina smirked.

“A...A mannequin?” Aya carefully touched the head with her foot to confirm it, the head rolled over and the pale white skin did indeed confirm it...

Aya sighed, putting a hand over her chest, her heart was beating rather wildly after what Hina had done. "So it really was... something like a prank huh." It had fooled her at least, she wasn't too surprised someone had called it in.

Chisato stood at the entrance to Sayo's office with the door wide open, she knocked on the door frame to get the other woman's attention. Sayo looked up from her computer, their eyes meeting briefly before she looked back at her screen.

Chisato entered, knowing that Sayo would've sent her away if she was busy. "I take it that you haven't had a proper breakfast?" Chisato asked, knowing fully well Sayo's habits.

"So you're inviting me for lunch." Sayo responded without looking up from the screen, being rather used to how Chisato thought. "It wouldn't hurt, it looks to be a slow day anyway."

"You should still take proper care of your body." Chisato had tried to talk about Sayo's questionable lifestyle choices before, but it seemed to be of little use as Sayo once again scoffed.

"Let's get going." Sayo was cold, but usually not this cold. It’s been like this ever since Hina had started working with them...

The two of them walked over to the parking lot, at first she was going to get her own car but Sayo seemed to have other plans as she walked over to hers. She casually threw over the keys. "You drive."

"Oh, I've never driven a BMW before." Chisato mused.

"Oh shush."

"No seriously, is any part of this car made in Japan?" Chisato took a few moments to look it over. "It's just a BMW Z4."

"I don't think so." Sayo muttered as they both got into the car and Chisato began adjusting her seat. "It's cheaper, more fun to drive, and is a hardtop."

"I never figured you for the kind of person to buy a sports car though."

Sayo merely shrugged. “Not all of us can afford an AMG CLS.”

“Well no, but you could’ve bought an Avalon for a bit less than this.” Chisato pointed out as she started the engine.

Sayo rolled her eyes. “Sure, except I actually like cars.” Though she sounded irritated, distracting her like this was one way to keep her mind away from Hina.

She’s not as tense now. Chisato thought to herself as they drove off. “And what’s up with this American music?”

“What, I like it.” Sayo sighed.

“Sure, whatever. This is the i4 model, right? Why would you settle for the i4 model?” Chisato asked.

“Weight distribution... Were you always this talkative?” Sayo frowned now, but she seemed to be rather relaxed, an odd sight these past few days.

Well no, but it seems to distract you quite well enough. Chisato smiled “You know this is not anything like a proper Supra, right?”.

“You and every other fan points that out, just judge it on its own.” Sayo was a bit angry at this point.

The two of them got something to eat, Chisato had managed to distract Sayo for now.


	2. Chapter 2

...

As things were, they finished up their lunch and returned back. Sayo however had to take an early leave, leaving Chisato somewhat confused but very concerned.

Throughout the day, Sayo had been unable to think of anything else even as she got back home.. Hina was there now. A reminder that no matter how much she would like to pretend that everything was fine, the life she had left behind had been hurt because of her absence. So some twenty years ago she left her family, she decided that she would much rather grow on her own than feel dependent. It helped her get away from those dark thoughts she had, about her own self-worth. Yet now this twin of hers had found her and decided to reestablish those connections she once severed.

She could imagine a future where she would be all alone on her deathbed, Sayo thought nothing much of it. It was what she had brought on herself after all. That is not to say that she wished for this, however.

How long has it been anyway? Maybe she was sixteen once they last had a serious talk, but past highschool they had hardly communicated at all.

Hina wanted to talk to her, to feel like a proper twin again, this much could be inferred.

Why on earth has she followed her so far?

Sayo could not understand it, as far as she was concerned, she had abandoned not just Hina but also the rest of her family, she should feel resentful.

Normally she would find some respite in dulling herself with alcohol, yet as she polished off her bottle of Klinkov XO, she only felt herself feeling worse.

She could not calm herself down. As much as she wanted to stop thinking about the past, it seemed impossible. The sinking feeling in her stomach, the acid reflux and increased pulse.

Feeling lightheaded, she leaned back in her chair. She realised she was drenched in sweat, but for now she focused more on calming her nerves.

...

The following morning, a dead woman had been found by a trail. On the scene, Chisato, Aya and Hina arrived. With the lush greenery, sound of rustling leaves and birds singing, the sight of a dead body left a stark contrast.

The area was already cordoned off and the crime scene analyst was already there. A brown haired girl laid on her stomach straight on the footpath a bit off the way from the road. It wouldn’t be seen from the road with the foliage blocking the view. Her beige jacket was in tatters and stained red in blood.

To Hina this seemed surreal, but as the cool breeze hit her face, she was reminded that this has been a part of her sister's reality for many years now. She can't let her down.

"Ako-san" Chisato called out. "What do you have for us?" 

The purple-haired girl glanced over at the three newcomers who approached the body before squatting down to inspect it further. "Sayo-san isn't with you today?" She asked.

Chisato stiffened briefly. "She took a personal day."

Ako hummed briefly before she indicated towards the corpse. "She looks to be around thirty or so years old, stabbed in the back, quite literally. At least dozens of times but I figure the autopsy will tell you more. I'm going to need more time but I haven't seen any clear signs of struggle yet."

"Do we know her identity?" Chisato asked with a frown while Hina and Aya tried to get a better look of the body.

"She did have a wallet on her so I'm going to assume this wasn't a robbery." Ako said, picking up the wallet from the woman's pocket. "Toyama Asuka, apparently. Poor thing." She lined up the ID with the victim’s face to ascertain this. Meanwhile Aya took a quick photo on her phone, though Chisato frowned, she didn't say anything.

Hina was a bit pale upon having seen her first corpse, though at first she felt nausea and shock, her mind now raced with various explanations as to why this happened.

A fight? Lovers quarrel? A serial murderer? Someone trying to get ahead in the corporate world? Organised crime?

With her mind seemingly being elsewhere, Aya patted her on the shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

Chisato turned to the two and sighed. "There's not a whole lot we can do here for now, start out with finding her next of kin. Then we'll talk to her friends and see if we can't find a motive."

"On it~" Aya responded and dragged Hina along with her towards her car.

"R-right, so how do we find her next of kin?" Hina asked, still a bit absent minded.

"Well, nowadays..." Aya pulled out her phone as she sat down in the driver's seat. "We can just use Facebook. Otherwise we'd have to get back to the station and look her up."

Aya deftly searched for Asuka on Facebook, quickly finding the girl in question. Along with her parents, she also has a sister.

“You’re... handling this a lot better than I expected you to.” Hina admitted as she eyed Aya.

“F-for things like this, you need to stay calm and keep a clear head.” Aya said softly, it was something she would sometimes repeat to herself. “In the end, someone has to do this job. It might not be pleasant, but that’s just how life is.”

Hina was mildly surprised to hear Aya say this, mostly because of her own image of Aya. She seemed clumsy and immature, maybe a bit airheaded. She would have to re-evaluate her.

She was further surprised when she saw how well she dealt with informing Asuka’s parents about the death of their daughter, showing a photo of her face from the crime scene that omitted the gnarly wounds on her back.

The shock of the parents, the crying... Aya did indeed handle it rather well, though it seemed they would not be able to get much information out of them at this point in time. Hina felt rather impressed.

Though as soon as they were back in the car, Aya’s facade also crumpled as she heaved a deep sigh. With her hands on the steering wheel she leaned forward with her head down. “It never really gets any easier.” She said rather quietly, though Hina could hear her, she got the impression that Aya was talking to herself.

“Would you like to take the lead in talking to the sister?” Aya asked as she brought her head back up once again and looked over at Hina.


End file.
